Amelia: The Page
by Warrior of the future
Summary: Common by heart, nobel by blood, powerful and destined for great things by fate. Amelia just wanted to be a knight, her father just wanted her gone, the gods just wanted another vessel. She wanted to control her life, but that wasn't ever going to happen.
1. I want to be a knight

**I want to be a knight**

Alanna the Lioness was the legend that inspired the women of Tortall to start considering taking up arms themselves. Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small was the legend that showed the people of Tortall that a known female could accomplish just as much as a man. The two Lady Knights of Tortall hoped for another to come but for years it seemed as it would only be the two of them. They were wrong.

Deep in the noble streets of Port Legann a girl stood in front of her fathers study desk with some difficulty. Baron Michael of Snowsworth looked at his daughter with mingled shock and anger. His youngest daughter, Amelia stood in front of his desk covered in mud and bruises, and from what he _could _see, a broken nose and split lip. How was it that his youngest daughter after his other two daughters could have turned into such a trouble maker.

'Amelia', the Baron growled angrily, 'This sought of behaviour is unheard of in a noble such as yourself, you shock and disappoint me that you would act like such a-'

'_Boy_?' cut in the girl curtly, with a scowl on her bruised and bloody face. The baron bristled, 'Do _not_ interrupt me young lady' he said his voice rising slightly, Amelia was nonplussed. He yelled at her all the time why should she cower in fear _this_ time? Amelia shrugged, and plopped herself into you of the chairs in front of his desk, not caring that she was covered in filth, from rolling in the street. The baron sighed and lowered himself into his own chair.

Michael look at her and shook his head, 'What are we going to do with you?' he asked heavily. 'You constantly fight like a street child-'

'I win most of my fights father' Amelia cut in again, the baron continued speaking over her.

'-you have no regard for a lady's arts as you should at the age of ten, you care only for weapons and combat training nothing that would give you a decent marriage...' the baron rattled off more from an ever growing list which Amelia rolled her eyes at. '...I just don't know what to do with you anymore Amelia, if your mother were still alive she might but...l don't', concluded the Baron heavily. Amelia remained slight for the moment thinking over what had occurred to her, could she do it?

'Father', she sighed and continued 'I cant help who l am just like you cant, you know l have no interest or like in being a lady, if I'm that much of an embarrassment to you and the family with my 'boyish qualities' then let me do something to do with that' she said a grin crossing her face for the spot he'd put himself in. Michael opened his mouth but no sound came out, he cleared his throat and tried again, 'Are you telling me that you want me to let my daughter to be_...some rider_' he said with repulse dripping from every word, 'I will not let my _noble_ daughter go and be taken as the same as commoner brats' he said savagely, making Amelia jump up in anger.

'Those '_commoner brats'_ you so kindly mentioned _father_ are my friends' she said trembling with anger. This was why she acted how she did, her father cared for nothing but his status and reputation. That was why he liked her older sisters, Elaine and Josephine, so much more than her because they had acted like proper lady's from before they were Amelia's age and had made perfect marriages, bring respect to their father. The baron scoffed, '_Friends?_ You should not lower yourself to levels such as theirs to make friends Amelia, I will not allow you to become a rider and that's that. Do you understand me?' he asked her sharply. Tactfully Amelia changed course, reminding herself to press noble status in this time. 'I understand perfectly father, but you must know l never meant to become a rider' she said grinning impishly inside and the way she was going to twist this.

'Excuse me?' the baron asked confused now at this remark, Amelia nodded. 'I want to take up a position that only a _noble_ can take father' she replied now trying to match his haunt behaviour in hope that he would give to this idea. 'Oh and what would that be?' he asked now eager at the thought of having her out of his hair.

'I want to be a knight' Amelia said simply, Michael spluttered, 'You cant be serious girl?' he asked as if she were mad. 'I want to be a knight' she said again now more firmly,'If l go to Corus to be a page father, I'll be in Corus where you wont hear of me and you wont have to see me for eight years at _least._ I wont come home on holidays, and l don't expect you will come to Corus to see me so you wont have to even know l exist for eight whole years wouldn't that be grand?' she asked spitefully. Baron Michael of Snowsworth considered for a moment and then checked his diary, before looking at her again.

Coldly he said, 'They training season begins in three weeks, you will leave in three days and spend a week travelling to Corus with who ever l can get to go with you. See Marcus for the gear you need, understand this Amelia from now on if you need sometime while your in Corus you will send you messages to the quartermaster or whoever but not me. Do you understand?', 'Yes Sir' she replied trying hard to hide her glee at leaving.

'I hope they beat some disciple into you in Corus, dismissed' said the Baron going back to his scrolls.

Three days later Amelia was riding out the gates of the house into the street, her friends waving as she rode by, her companion was her first teacher in combat she had ever had, Marcus. He caught up with her as they started to pull out of the port, 'In a hurry lass?' he asked grinning that they girl was going to be a page. She turned in the saddle and looked at him grinning too, 'Sure am' was the reply. At the top of the hill that over looked the port, they stopped for a moment turning the horse's to look at the port one last time. Marcus looked at his new mistress as she looked at the port one last time, before she turned at him and grinned a grin that showed complete happiness making him grin too.

'Come on Marcus, the sooner we're at Corus the sooner we'll both be happy' said Amelia, kicking her pony, Clump into a gallop racing away down the slope. Marcus grinned it was going to be an interesting few years for him, and raced down after her.

**Hey people please read and review l'd like to continue this one, but i need to know people are reading it before l do that.**

**thanx**

**Warrior**


	2. Welcome to Corus

Welcome to Corus

'You alright to keep going until dusk lass? We can stop at this inn if ya like' asked Marcus rubbing down his horse, Windly. Amelia turned and shook her head at her companion as she too rubbed down her pony Clump, 'I'd rather keep going if that's alright with you Marcus, the sooner we get to Corus the better' she said now re-saddling Clump with expert hands. Marcus had watched Amelia groom and now re-saddle her pony with pride, those hard asses in Corus wouldn't be able to say she could do nothing because _he_ had taught her everything she knew himself. Amelia pulled herself back into her saddle and looked at him with an odd look on her face. 'Why are you looking at me like that Marcus?' she asked organising her reins. He grinned up at her and took her hand in his own,'I'm just happy to be with you to see you go up lass, that's all' he said dropping her hand and mounting up. Amelia shook her head and led the way down the path onto the road.

Two days later after riding hard, Amelia came to a halt at the top of a hill that over looked the city. She had been here before a number of times but each time her breathe was stolen away by the beauty of the sight. Amelia turned to Marcus and grinned, 'Welcome home' she said taking off at a gallop into the city.

Three hours later Amelia was standing in front of Duke Gareth with Marcus beside her, while her looked her over. She wasn't nervous, well not much. The duke nodded and gestured for them to be seated, 'Please sit both of you I'm sure your worn out from your ride' he said in his deep voice. As Amelia and Marcus made themselves comfortable the Duke continued to speak.

'We are pleased to have you Amelia but l must say we weren't expecting the new pages for some weeks. But it is no matter both of your room are being prepared at this moment and l hope you will learn your way about the palace soon enough so you don't get too lost when you start your lessons. As the coordinator of the pages it is my responsibility to tell you that we treat misbehaviour very seriously here as well as your own treatment by the boys. Your rules will be the same as the last girl we had as a page, Keladry of Mindelan I'm sure you've heard of her, when you are in a boys room the door will be open and when a boy is in your room the door will remain open, a breach of this rule will result in punishment' the Duke turned to Marcus, 'Marcus Kinwind its been alone time, will you only be acting as her servant or will you be available for guard duty once more?' asked the duke with the raise of a brow. Marcus bowed in his seat, 'I would be honoured your grace, to serve the palace once more' he said calmly. 'I trust you both both like to unpack and rest now so please do' said the duke rising, making both Amelia and Marcus do the same. 'You and l will speak again soon I'm sure Page Amelia' said the duke presenting his ring for her to kiss.

In there rooms Amelia and Marcus unpacked their things, 'that wasn't as bad as l though it would be' Amelia called through the open doors. In his own room Marcus shook his head, '_That_ wasn't bad you just wait until you make his grace angry then you tell me if it was bad or not' he called back. Amelia just shrugged and kept unpacking. Once he'd finished, Marcus went to Amelia's doorway and looked in to see her placing her personal items on the mantel above the hearth in her room. 'You cant fight so much here Amelia ok? You'll get into a lot of trouble which will make the little time you have to yourself even smaller' said Marcus seriously, picking up her now empty trunk and pushing it under the bed. 'Yeah ok' came the muffled reply from the dressing room.

The next day Amelia woke before dawn just as she always did, now she thought it funny as she pulled on her running clothes. Maybe she always knew she was going to end up coming, she had always wanted to but never said anything, she also knew from Marcus' teachings and that of other people that it was hard to accustom ones body to lots of exercise. But that was ok, she did lots anyway. She moved out of her room to see Marcus pulling on his boots in his own room, he looked up at her hardly surprised to see her up. 'Are you coming with me are you?' he teased as he straightened his guard uniform, Amelia shook her head. 'Only to a point, l want you to point me out a good place to go running' she said tightening her own boots. Marcus shrugged, 'Sure' he said and walked out side with Amelia right behind him.

Marcus had pointed out a vast lake that she could run around in the mornings, he also said that hardly anyone went their let alone before dawn. This was a good thing because she didn't like to be distracted during her morning run, she set off at a jog around the corner, within minuets Amelia was surrounded by trees and bushes but giving her a clear view of the lake next to her. Enjoying the quite that you couldn't get in a bustling trade port, Amelia didn't hear the crunching of feet on gravel up ahead of her. She stopped for a moment and then continued to walked for a short time to regain her breath, she had stopped to tie the laces on her boot when she heard feet up ahead. Quicker than you could see, she was in a crouched defence position, with her head down, eyes level looking through her hair when the approaching stranger spoke.

'That was very quick l must say, I'd like to see how quick you'll be after you've been training for awhile' said the stranger. Amelia looked up grinning, 'I do my best' she said straightening, looking up at the stranger she saw the it was a woman dressed just like her in exercise clothes, she was tall, very tall in fact. Who's tall and holds them self like a warrior in the palace she thought raking her brains...oh no. Amelia's head shot up again to look at the face which matched exactly to the descriptions she had been given. At the look crossing the girls face, Kel knew that the girl had realised who she was and extended a hand to her which the girl grasped firmly, 'I'm Keladry of Mindelan and unless I'm much mistaken you would be Amelia of Snowsworth' said Kel smiling at the awed look on Amelia's face. 'Its an honour Lady Knight, to finally meet you in person' said Amelia bowing to one of her idols.

Kel walked back to the palace with Amelia relieved that the girl had relaxed not long after meeting her, most people were jittery and that was annoying. 'Do you plan to eat now?' asked Kel and they walked towards the main hall. Amelia nodded, 'Yes Lady Knight'. Kel nodded too, 'Well this is where l must leave you Amelia, l must say it was a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully we will have time to speak in the future' said Kel holding out her hand once more, Amelia grasped it firmly, 'I look forward to it' she said with a grin, Kel grinned back and walked down the past to a cluster of buildings.

After changing Amelia let Marcus guild her to the hall where the pages and squires would eat, thanking him she went inside and gathered herself breakfast. She took a seat down on the end of one of the benches, pretending to focus on her food. Amelia was able to look around at how things went here. The squires that were here for the moment all sat on the other side of the hall and ignored her, that was fine with her. A moment later a boy walked into the hall, he was tall so Amelia placed him with the squires faces in her mind, but after he'd got his things he walked over to her table and stood on the opposite side of it exactly in front of her.

'Can l sit here?' he asked looking at her closely, Amelia nodded her approval due to being in the middle of a mouthful of porridge, once she'd swallowed it she held out her hand which he took. 'I'm Amelia of Snowsworth' she said casually, the boy nodded, 'Mum said I'd find you here', at Amelia confused look he explained, 'I'm Ryan of Mindelan and Masbolle, my mum is Lady Kel you met her this morning, yeah?' he asked no putting large amounts of sugar and cream on his porridge. So this boy was Lady Kel's son, she had heard of him but never thought of meeting him. 'Yeah l did' said Amelia as she watched him mix up the porridge, sugar and cream mess. 'Are you a second or third year page?' she asked as he now ate the mess with enthusiasm. Ryan swallowed a mouthful before answering for which Amelia was grateful, she didn't really feel like being sprayed with that muck. 'Na I'm first year why do l look second or third?' he asked with a grin, making Amelia grin back. 'Yeah you do actually', 'Cool' replied Ryan. Once they had finished and taken their dishes up to the washers Ryan asked 'So do you know your way around and stuff?', Amelia shook her head, 'No l only got here yesterday and l haven't been here regularly enough to remember' she said sadly. Ryan turned so he was facing her walking backwards, 'I could show you around if you like, so you know where to go and stuff when we start in a few weeks' suggested Ryan as he walked down the front stairs backwards with an ease as if he did it everyday. Amelia stopped, it would be good to have someone her own age to show her around, especially someone who lived here. Marcus was good at showing her around and all but some parts of the palace had been changed making him lost. 'That would be great' said Amelia gesturing around her, 'I would never learn it all on my own' she said dramatically. Ryan waved the comment away with a scoff, 'Sure you would but it would just take a hell of a lot longer that's all, come on we'll start with the practice courts and out door stuff then I'll show you classrooms' he said walking down the path briskly, making Amelia run to catch up with him.

After a couple of days of Ryan showing her around the palace, Amelia could safely say she was not going to get lost. Marcus had been busy with the watch so he had not seen that Amelia had not been fighting or getting into trouble but making friends with palace servants and other pages as they arrived back from the summer break. Five days after their arrival in Corus, Marcus was up waiting for Amelia to return. It was not late but this was the first chance he had had since arriving to talk to her properly about how things were going. Not long after he had made himself tea, there were voices outside the door, it opened to reveal Amelia grinning as she walked in. Marcus gestured to the chair in front of him and handed her a cup of tea once she'd sat, 'Thank you' she said gratefully accepting the cup.'Why are you so happy?' he asked her once she'd swallowed her mouthful of tea. 'Oh Ryan fell in a puddle on the way back from the practice court, it was rather funny' she said grinning as if reliving the moment in question. 'And who is Ryan may l ask?' he inquired. After explaining how they had met and that they'd become friends, Amelia felt drained all of a sudden. 'I-l-l think l-I'll go to bed now' she said rising heavily, a frown appeared in Marcus' brows. 'Are you alright lass?' he asked getting up quickly just in time to catch her as she tripped. 'Yeah l-l-I'm just tired' she said yawning loudly, Marcus nodded and put her on her feet. A few minuets later he put his head in to make sure she was ok and found Amelia fast asleep on her bed half into it. Marcus sighed and fixed her up so she was in bed properly, he doused the candle and walked out saying, 'Welcome to Corus Amelia, l hope you made the right choice because it will just be hard work from here on' as he shut the door.


	3. Choice's in Enemy's

Choice's in Enemy's

The days past quickly for Amelia leading up to the start of the training season making her hope that since she would be staying her for the summers and not returning home that all the breaks she had went this fast. She didn't count on it. Over the days Ryan and Amelia had quickly become friends, laughing over stupid things that made the time pass quickly. During those days more page's returned to the palace for the start of the season, bringing about tension in the pages wing. While Amelia was now comfortable with the palace, she was not with the people. Marcus had said she would make friends quickly, but he never mentioned enemy's. Perhaps he should have.

Three days before the start of training, Amelia sat with Ryan and two brothers they had met, Jake and Greg of Riverdale. The four had been sitting under a tree in the gardens to the side of the stables, when they had been approached by three boys.

'So this is the girl?' sneered one of the boys, looking at Amelia with repulse of his face. He was short but stocky for a ten year old. His red hair and brown eyes did not match one another, his nose too big for his face made him look like a witch out of a story. The boy next to him stood with his arms crossed over his chest as did the boy on the other side of the one that had spoken. Amelia thought it made them look like bodyguards, for this ugly boy. The other boys looked strange by this boy, as if he were their leader. Amelia thought it strange that people as big as them would answer to someone so small.

Ryan shifted next to her, she could feel the uneasiness coming off him as well as Jake and Greg. She didn't want to get into a fight, especially so soon after Duke Gareth had told her it was not allowed. She allow didn't want to get her friends into trouble so soon after meeting them.

'She looks weak, she's so small', said the boy on the left, 'I doubt that she'll ever be able to life a sword' he said laughing at his own joke. The boy on the far right nodded.

'Enjoy the palace while you can _girl_, you wont be here for very long' he said grinning maliciously. Amelia sighed and stood. She _was_ small, she knew that. But that gave her an advantage that taller people didn't have, she was the same height as the boy that had spoken first though.

'Now this wont do', she said grinning at the boys as if she thought it was a joke. While on the outside she appeared reckless and slow, her mind ticked away steadily working out if she did have to fight how she could cause the most pain. Growing up more in the streets of Port Legann with her commoner friends than in her noble fathers house, had taught her how to fight like a commoner. And win.

Continuing to smiling at them, she said, 'It's not very gentlemen like to call me the '_girl_' is it? Anyway that's not very original. Lady Knight Keladry was called the girl during her training, surely you can think of something better'. Watching them carefully for any muscle movement that would give there attack away, Amelia saw the leg muscles of the boy closest to her bunch and she stepped away as he moved forward to hit her. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder from the middle boy that watched Amelia with cold eyes.

'You won't be here long enough to annoy us' he said icily, to his friends he said,' Lets go, l don't waste my time talking to scum'. At his retreating back, Amelia yelled out to him.

'You'd better not talk to yourself or your friends then, if you don't talk to scum' she yelled grinning at the twist of words. The boy stopped dead and turned and looked at her evilly then walked away to the palace.

'You've got a good taste in enemy's' said a voice near the ground. Amelia looked down and saw Jake looking at her closely, making her sit down.

'Why do you say that?' she asked stretching out in the sun once more. Jake looked at his twin who nodded.

'Jason of Mallsbrook and his cronies will make your life unpleasant' he said leaning against the tree trunk. A raise of her eyebrows made him sigh and nod at Greg to take over.

'Amelia, Jake and l know how bad they are because our fief is near theirs. Jason and his friends, Andrew and Ben of Hellworth have been friends for years because their parents are. If they can they will make more people hate you now because you've embarrassed them already' said Greg leaning forward. 'Me and Jake never got alone with the Hellworth brothers because they always said they were the better set of twins in the area, they always tried to bash us up if we got separated' he continued in a low voice.

'I've heard things about them' said Ryan quietly, making everyone look at him. 'The whole lot of them. The Hellworth and malls brook fiefs are ones near the boarder and they don't like King Jonathan. Anyone who is loyal to the king is an enemy to them'. The group sat in silence for a while before Amelia yawned, stretched and got up, making the others look at her.

'Well l think I'm going to go for a ride, anyone want to come?' she asked apparently nonplussed about the information discussed. Ryan taking the hint laid back down and yawned.

'Na l think I'll stay here, I'm comfortable' he said shifting around the get comfy again. Amelia looked at the twins who shook there heads and went back to dosing against the tree. Amelia shrugged and went into the stable's to saddle Clump for her ride.

The event under the tree by the stables had been the only event in Amelia's time at the palace that Marcus didn't agree with when she told him that night when he got back from day watch.

'You shouldn't have yelled out to him' he said as he worked a mending a pair a breeches. Amelia shook her head at him.

'I couldn't just let him walk away without knowing, l wasn't going to lay down for him' she said as she cleaned. Clumps tack. Marcus just shrugged.

'I just don't want to see you get into trouble lass' he said shaking out the pants to see how the mending was going. Amelia sniggered, making Marcus look at her.

'What' he asked looking at her still bent over his sowing. Amelia laughed outright, making him grin.

'I've seen you mend clothes a hundred times but its so funny to see you do it, like you enjoy it' she said rolling around laughing. Making Marcus just shake his head.

Thank you to:

Astrophysics Rock

Shamrockgirl07

An angel on ice

AMulata

For reviewing greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed this one, i'll try and get another chapter up as soon as l can. To new readers please review the story, i appreciate constructive criticism because it helps me write better. Hope this one was set out better. Lots of you said the other two chapters were cramped let me no how i can improve it and wat sorts of things you'd like to see happen.

Thanx

Warrior


	4. The Mark of Thunder

Thunder and the mark

Three days after the incident by the tree was the first day Amelia would spend as a page. She would never admit it, but she _was_ nervous. Up before dawn had even decided it would show, Amelia was running around the lake again. Her now favourite place to run in the morning. Meeting no one, she ran quickly. Making sure to stretch all the muscles in her legs and use her arms to pump herself forward, by the time she had come back to where she started she was well stretched. Cleaning up and dressing in her practice clothes she moved out into the hall where all the new pages had congregated. From the end of the hall came a man. He was tall and very well built, with short cropped brown hair and the stance of a warrior. As he moved down the hall slowly the older pages joined him, speaking quietly, catching up on summer news.

'Who is that?' Amelia asked Jake in a whisper, who was on her left.

'That's Lord Sauler, training master. The second last training master, Lord Wyldon who was apparently really hard, is a fluffy bunny compared to this guy' he said also whispering.

By the time the man came to a halt all the pages stood behind him. Except for eight pages. Amelia with her friends stood along one side of the hall, while Jason, Ben and Andrew along with another boy stood on the other side. Amelia ignored the evil glare she received from Jason and stood taller. _She_ would _not_ be pushed around by someone like _him_.

The man stood before them all and looked at each of them carefully, while the page's behind him peered around him to look at the pages. Mainly the figure on the end of the end. The man sighed to him self, he had hoped he would never have to deal with a female page like Wyldon had. Wyldon's successor hadn't had one, but he did? Obviously the gods wanted to test him.

'Right listen up little ones, from now on you answer to me. If you have a complaint l don't want to here it. If your tired, l don't care. If you want to go home crying, by all means go for it. I will not put up with children who don't have the determination to be a knight' he said bluntly, looking like her rather be doing something else.

'Right you' he pointed at the boy on the end of the line opposite Amelia's, 'Name and fief' he said uninterested. The boy stood up straight and cleared his throat.

'Callen of Rosefall, my lord' said the boy in a somewhat quivering voice. Lord Sauler nodded and then pointed at Jason, who pronounced his own title. And so it continued down the line of boys then starting up the top of her line. Making Amelia the last person to be introduced.

'You' said Sauler pointing at Amelia. Holding her hands behind her back so that no one could see they shook, Amelia cleared her throat.

'Amelia of Snowsworth, my lord' she said holding his steely gaze, with some effort. Finally he looked away, releasing Amelia of the staring contest. Resisting the urge to shake her head to clear it Amelia stood straighter.

'Lets go then' said Sauler, he turned on his heel and marched through the boys making his way to the mess. Following like ducks the pages walked behind Sauler into the mess hall. Ignoring the looks from the others already in the hall and those from the other pages. Amelia walked straight to the counter to get her food then sat down in the same spot she sat everyday. The boys soon sat down with her with Jake next to her and Ryan and Greg facing her. Without warning the boy that had stood on Jason's side of the hall stood next the their table nervously. Amelia and the others looked up at him.

'C-can l sit with you guys?' he asked looking at the ground. Greg pulled out the chair next to him and said,'Yeah sure, have a seat'. This made Amelia's brain start clicking. Hadn't she seen Callen walking around with Jason before?

'Why aren't you sitting with the ranga?' she asked using the street name for a red head. The others frowned and Callen shrugged.

'I didn't like how they were doing things' he said engrossing himself in his food. Amelia knew when to drop a subject. The fact that he hadn't met her eyes while he talked had been a give away, also the fact that Jason and his friends kept looking over at their table also hinted that something wasn't right. Amelia shrugged to herself, leaving that mystery to be pondered later on.

Once the morning meal had ended the pages walked out as one into the open, in a field by the stables. Standing in the field was Lord Sauler and two another men.

'Alright children, well start today with riding' said Lord Sauler as the pages assembled around the men. His voice clear and rising to the last person as clear as if they stood at the front.

'To first year pages this is Master Tobe and his apprentice Kale. They will help you to choose your mounts. To the other boys go and see if you remember to saddle a horse after your lazy summers' said Sauler moving in the direction of the stables himself.

When Amelia got their all the stalls near the door were taken by the older pages horse's, she gradually moved along the line looking at the horses, finally one stood out to her and she stood by the gate which, thankfully, no one had chosen. The mare was black, her coat colour reminded Amelia of the black clouds of a storm.

'You'll be taken this one then miss?' asked a soft voice from behind her, Amelia turned to see Master Tobe looking at her closely. She nodded.

'Yes, is that alright?' she asked trying not to panic at the thought of not being able to have her. Tobe nodded too.

'Aye that be fine young miss, this mare will serve you will. She's a tough one' he said moving into the stall with Amelia close behind. 'Do you have horse magic miss?' Tobe asked suddenly. Amelia turned surprised.

'No sir, I've no gift' she said with a slight frown on her for head. Both her sisters had the gift and quite a bit which came from both sides of the family. But she had nought.

'Your sure?' he asked carefully, looking her over bit by bit. Amelia nodded sullen.

'Why do you ask, sir?' she inquired softly as she watched the mare butt Tobe in the chest with her head. Tobe patted the mare absently, then turned to Amelia.

'I found this mare in a storm' he said quietly so that only she may hear if anyone was about. 'She has never let anyone but a person with strong horse magic near her, in all the time I've had her. And that's been a fair while' he said moving over the tack hanging up in the stall. Without another word about the mystery of the horse, he showed her how to tack up her new horse. As she led the mare out of the stall, tacked up and ready, Tobe spoke again.

'She says she take good care of you, miss' he said gently stroking the mares head as a type of farewell, and walked away. Shaking the strange man from her head, Amelia led the mare outside to line up between Ryan and Greg.

'Right kiddies, lets see how many of you can mount up' said Sauler as he rode up on his own stallion, he started at the end of the line and worked his way up to Amelia and her friends on the end of the line. Absently stroking her mares side and scratching an itch that wouldn't go away on her left arm, Amelia watched the training master come closer. Finally reaching her he pointed to her even though she knew what she had to do.

'Lets see if you can mount up Snowsworth' he said as he pulled his stallion up in front of her mare. Ignoring the fact that she knew he had stopped right in front of her mare to try and make her restless because of the stallion irked her but she pushed it away. In fact the mare just stared at the stallion for a moment then blew out air at him making the stallion back up immediately. Sauler ignored the fact that his horse tried to move and held him firm and watched as the girl attempted to mount up.

This is just like at home mounting Clump, she told herself firmly. Placing her hands on the saddle horn firmly, Amelia lifted her right foot and placed it in the stirrup. Letting it take her weight, she swung her left leg clear over the saddle. Coming to rest neatly in the middle of the saddle with her left foot falling easily into place in the left stirrup. Sauler merely blinked at her for a moment after she did this. None of the boys had managed to do so well on their first try _or_ their second. Yet this _girl_ had managed the feat in one perfect go. Maybe she would be such a pain after all. Lord Sauler nodded to Amelia and asked Ryan to mount up watching him. Now sitting on her back, Amelia could fully appreciate her mare size. At the moment she was big for her, but not at such a point that she would be unmanageable. At least...she hopped she wouldn't be unmanageable.

Soon they were riding around in rings to show Sauler they could as well as other basic things, Amelia had learnt years earlier. But she said nothing. Marcus always said that the sign of a good warrior was one who could do any task no matter how small or large without a word or complaint. Once they had finished riding it was time for lunch, but they were to rub down their mounts and care for the tack before that. Amelia took Thunder into her stall as soon as possible, smiling to herself at the choice of name. After riding her as fast as she dared at the moment, she thought it sounded like thunder rolling in a storm as her hoofs beat against the ground. She also thought it was strange how the name had occurred to her so suddenly like she had known all along, and that it was to do with a storm. Which was what Master Tobe had said she was found in.

Taking her time in rubbing Thunder down, Amelia made sure to do a good job so that if Sauler came in during lunch to do a surprise inspection she would be safe. Starting from the top, Amelia worked her way down. Thunder occasionally butted her, which Amelia would have taken for the idea that she was just naturally an affectionate horse but from what Tobe had said she was quite the opposite. Finally Amelia got down to Thunders flanks at which point the itch that had annoyed her all morning turned into a fierce burning. The brush dropping to the ground from her hand due to the pain didn't even register to Amelia as she watched her inner left arm just under her wrist. On it she watched as if some one drew it, a swirling symbol. One that played at the edge of her memory, as if she had seen it before or known it some how. The burning ceased as quickly as it had begun, gingerly she touched the new mark that blended into her skin like a birth mark, it didn't even sting now. Hurriedly she pulled her sleeve down over her wrist and bent to pick up the dropped brush. Only to drop it once more on the way up. Thunder had exactly the same mark on her back left leg.

**Thankyou to everyone who had reviewed so far, l love hearing from you to AMulata thankyou for the point on building suspense l hope that this last paragraph had fit that point. Also thankyou to everyone else**

**Thanx**

**Warrior  
**


	5. The Goddess

**The goddess**

No. No no no. This cant be right. No. Amelia sat heavily on the floor in the stall, putting her head in her dirty hands. A smack in the head brought Amelia around from her shocked state. Thunder had butted her in the head with her own. The mare hmpfed at Amelia blowing air at her unturned face, making her screw her face up. When the girl still didn't get up off the floor, Thunder gripped her collar between strong teeth and yanked her up shaking her slightly as she did so. Pulled from the floor, Amelia stabilised on the ground under her feet. It was just coincidence she told herself nothing more. But is it?, asked the voice at the back of her mind. You don't believe in coincidence do you? And there is a very thin line between coincidence and fate, she reminded herself. I will think about this later she told herself firmly, l must go to lunch _now_ if l want to eat today. As she hung up the now clean tack and opened the stall door, Thunder nudged her out the door gently. Almost caring.

When she arrived at the mess hall, pages and squires alike were still getting there. Meaning that her almost late arrival was only _just_ masked. Quickly she gathered her tray and eating utensils and went in the line for the cooks. Once she had gathered her lunch of Venison stew with baked vegetables and fresh bread she made her way to the table which her friends sat at. Placing herself next to Greg on the end away from everyone she organised her things and waited for Sauler to arrive and give the prayer.

'Are you ok?' asked Greg as he quickly stuff small bits of bread into his mouth. Amelia nodded but said nothing, she would not tell a _single_ soul what happened in the stables. Ever, if she could help it. Once Lord Sauler had arrived the hall was full of noise of people chatting and the sounds of cutlery on bowls and plates, giving Amelia time to think things through carefully.

She had never had the gift but strange things had always happened around her. She had been tested for the gift every half a year by a man who's talents lay in finding those who _were_ gifted, but no matter how often she was tested they never found anything. She had even been tested for animal magic which was quite common. Each time the mage had found nothing she couldn't help but wonder why she was so relieved they found nothing. She had always be jealous of her sisters, Elaine and Josephine. Elaine had been able to make colour fly from her hands while Josephine had been able to make objects move without touching them. While Amelia could do nothing but fight with the street kids, as they used to say. But odd almost _magical_ things happened around her. When she had been younger and still living in Snowsworth before they moved into Port Legann, a number of incidents left everyone wondering what type of power she _did_ have.

The day Amelia could remember most clearly was the day her father had said they were leaving Snowsworth, because he couldn't stand it anymore after his wife's death. To say she had been upset would be the biggest understatement of the era. She was furious at leaving her home just because the man that called himself her father said so. Amelia had run from the castle as fast as her legs would take her into the forest that lay on the west side on the castle. That forest had been her sanctuary over the years of her mothers depression and illness, her death and then her fathers fury and angst.

_Her legs automatically took her to her favourite spot in the forest. In was an enclosed area shaded from the wind, the rain and most sunlight. At the centre of the clearing stood a stone, with swirling markings on it. The stone had always had is own sense of power, and had always demanded Amelia's attention, she would sit there for hours just looking at it. Wondering how it had come to be there and what power is really had. Now running from the idea of leaving and running to see her stone one more time, Amelia was now more drawn than ever to the stone and its mysteries and power. She ran into the clearing stopping only at the base of the huge stone, she could feel the power in the air more clearly than ever before. Her tears falling from her face and landed on the earth to soak into it. She fell forward on the stone, sobbing to feel her palms heat up. Her hands had fallen on the two small swirls on the stone, only just in her reach. Startled at the sudden warmth, she had tried to pull away only to find she couldn't as if suck in spot by some spell. The swirls she had traced so many times with her fingers began to move under hands... Now trying desperately to free her hands and light made her stand stock still. It was only a faint glowing, but with a sound of horse's galloping, that brought free tears to her eyes the light grew steadily brighter. The light coming from the stone now was so bright it lit the entire clearing in its eerily placid way. A sudden shock chorused through her body with a flash of light to accompany it... When Amelia's vision had cleared she was sitting at the base of the stone. She looked her shaking hands over, but they were fine. She stood and ran to the exit of the clearing but not before looking back at the stone. The swirls that had always been in a line in three sizes was no more now. The only ones that had ever been in her reach had been the smallest and they were gone... Running from the clearing at through the forest Amelia heard a whispering voice follow her, 'Be brave my warrior, you will return one day'._

'OWCH!' said a loud voice, Amelia came out of her memory, and realised the voice had come from her own mouth. All her friends were peering at her worried.

'What did you do that for?' she asked rounding on Greg who's worried face was now replaced with a sheepish one.

'Sorry Amelia, but you looked liked you'd seen a ghost or something' he said looking sincerely sorry for pinching her.

'I will be looking at _your_ ghost if you do it again', she warned him grinning at him. She looked around to see everyone relax, and scolded herself inwardly for letting herself sink that deep into her thoughts.

'Come on guys we'll be late for class if we don't hurry' said Jake picking up his bag. They all walked out of the mess hall together and made the trip up the stairs. While they walked, Amelia fought her hardest to keep calm and not let anything cross her face. Now she knew where she had seen the mark that had appeared on her arms in the stables. It was the small swirling symbol on her stone at home in Snowsworth. How on earth does her incident with the stone connect her with her horse? And what was that voice that she had heard? It had been years since she had thought about it, she had forgotten about it until she had then the symbol in the stables.

She tried her best to put in from her mind in her classes but was slowly giving herself a headache. By the end of the day, she had to ask Ryan where the infirmary was because the head ache was so bad. Watching her worriedly Ryan took them to the infirmary, where his adopted uncle Neal was the head heal of the palace. When they came in Neal turned to look at them and grinned at Ryan when he saw him.

'So Page Ryan is it now?' Neal drawled grinning as he walked over to them. Ryan grinning back at his uncle.

'Yes uncle meathead' he said grinning wider, Neal attempted to smack Ryan over the head but missed. Neal sighed.

'I suppose like your dear father your never going to give that name up are you?' asked Neal in a defeated voice. Ryan shook his head. Neal sighed and nodded and saw Amelia standing there slightly awkward.

'I'm so sorry' said Neal moving over to stand in front of both of the pages. 'So what seems to be the problem', he asked looking from one to the other. Ryan spoke up.

'Its Amelia she has a really bad headache could you do something for it?' he asked looking to is right to look at her. Neal had started forward when he realised it wasn't Ryan that needed attention only to stop dead in him tracks when he heard her name.

'_Your_ Amelia?' he asked mouth twisted into a smile. Amelia nodded slightly embarrassed that this important man would know who she was. Neal cleared his throat and looked from Amelia to Ryan.

'Your friends l take it?' he asked interested as he placed his hands on either side of Amelia's head. Immediately coolness trickled from his hands into her head easing the throbbing to a dull ache which began to cease as well.

'Yeah' said Ryan sitting back relaxed as Neal worked Amelia's headache away. Suddenly it was gone and she could think straight again. Neal nodded satisfied.

'There we go, good as new. That was a fair head ache you had there, didn't really want to budge for a moment there but we got it' he said offering her a hand to shake. Amelia shook it gratefully that this man was so relaxed about titles.

'I'm sure we'll meet again Amelia, if your anything like his mother' said Neal jerking his head in Ryan's direction. 'Which l can see you are by the just remains of the black eye and bruised nose' he said with a grin. He let go of her hand and turned to Ryan.

'You'll have your work cut out keeping this one under control, mate. Make sure you don't wear yourself out' he said giving his adopted nephew a clasp on the shoulder.

Letting herself into her rooms, Amelia sighed and leaned on the door rubbing her eyes.

'Tough day?' asked a voice. Amelia looked up to see Marcus leaning on the door frame of his room. She nodded.

'Your hot bath is waiting in your dressing room' he said taking her bag from her shoulder and pushing her into the room and shutting the door. After she had washed and dressed in her after supper clothes, she came out with a book and sat in the arms chair by the hearth to warm up. Marcus came over with two cups in his hands as he passed one to Amelia she reached out with her left arm, holding her book in her right hand. Her sleeve slipped back past her wrist as she did so. Marcus caught a glimpse of a swirling mark, and saw a blush appeared on her face as she quickly pulled her arms back shaking the sleeve back down muttering her thanks all at the same time.

'What was that?' he asked sharply, looking at her arms which was now covered by her sleeve. Amelia looked up as if startled by his tone, with a would be innocent look on her face if the blush in her cheeks hadn't deepened.

'What?' she asked still trying desperately to get him to leave it alone. Marcus moved quicker than Amelia responded. Taking the tea cup from her hand, placing in on the table and pulling back her sleeve, until he could clearly see the marking on her wrist.

'What is this Amelia?' he asked quietly looking at her closely. Amelia shook her head tiredly.

'I don't know Marcus l just don't know' she said, and explained about the stables, Thunder and the forest stone. Without mentioning the voice she had heard. After what seemed hours of discussion. Marcus sat back sighing.

'This is so complicated, after all these years of your father complaining about you having no gift. You never told him about the stone and its power. Why?' he asked confused.

Amelia shrugged,'I couldn't. He would destroy what l had built as my refuge, by going there' she said tiredly. Yawing widely, her cup threatened to slip from her fingers. She tightened the grip and placed it on the table.

'I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted' she said standing up and stretching. As Marcus stood to do the same thing, Amelia stretched out her hands and gold light flashed from her finger tips, making her stumble. Marcus only just catching her in time. He lowered her back into the chair to see she was unconscious but breathing. Slowly the gold light faded, but light came from a source that Marcus couldn't see. Pulling back her left sleeve, Marcus saw the mark on her wrist glowed. The swirls running in all directions that same gold that had flashed through the room. Marcus shook his head as he pulled the sleeve back down, picked her up and placed her in bed.

'So the gods pick you to mess with, Amelia. I hope for your sake they don't do so for too long' he said pulling the covers over her sleeping form. He walked from the room closing the door behind him. As soon as he was asleep, Amelia woke startled as if something had alerted her to a presence. A figure appeared in Amelia room. It took some time for the figure to solidify, glowing the exact same gold that Amelia's power had shone. As the god became more solid the glowing faded and the god walked over to stand by Amelia's bed side and looked down at her.

_'So my warrior the time has come for you to become who you were born to be' said the woman, dressed in golden armour. With the same swirling symbols embedded into her breastplate and helm, making Amelia shake. 'So the tides will turn and you must show them who you are and who you can become' said the god and she began to fade. But before she was gone her voice whispered through the room once more. 'You must become the guardian or the world of men will fall'._ The voice was gone and Amelia drifted back to sleep shaking with the voice of horse's galloping running through her head.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this one. It might be a while before l update again so i did a fairly big one. Thanks to everyone who always review, l really appreciate it. Please keeping doing so. To new readers please review after reading always, l keeps me informed about what i need to improve on and l also need to no people are reading my story or i wont keep going.**

**Thanx once again to everyone**

**Warrior**


	6. Shangs and Prophecy's

Shangs and Prophecy's

Waking at dawn the same as all ways, Amelia threw herself from her bed. Standing now on the cold flagstone floor, her thoughts were slightly more organised. Slowly she raised her arm and pulled back the sleeve. Praying to every god she knew of, that the appearance of the goddess last night and the appearance of the mark had all been some strange dream. Slowly the material slide back to reveal a black swirling mark on her inner left wrist. Sharply Amelia threw her arm down, covering the mark. I have to hide it. She told herself firmly. Or l could say its a birthmark I've always had, she thought suddenly. But no. People would begin to wonder if there was something more to the mark than she _was_ telling them. It would just be best to keep it hidden. But what if she couldn't? Amelia shook her head roughly, pushing the thought from her mind. When it comes to that, she told herself, l will deal with it _then_. Not now.

Quickly dressing, Amelia organised her thing for the day. Packing her afternoon classes bag so she could just pick it up. As soon as her room was in order once more, she took off around the lake as she always did. She enjoyed these morning runs. It always gave her time to herself to think things through, unless she met someone. But that hadn't happened in ages. Not since she met Keladry of Mindelan and Masbolle. Stretching out her leg as far as they would go, Amelia increased her speed as if she were being chased by something. Suddenly there was a shout from behind her, slowing down enough the look around without tripping. Amelia saw three people she really didn't want to. Jason of Mallsbrook and his cronies were racing up the path towards her. Could she run away without looking like a coward? No. She couldn't. A voice in the back of her mind stirred and whispered to her, you cant fight. Duke Gareth said it wasn't allowed, said the voice insisting that she turn and run as fast as she could. No she told herself. I must face this _now!_ Turning she faced them, but not before placing the rising cliff on her left side at her back. Growing up and fighting a lot in Port Legann, had taught her to always have a wall at her back.

'So she thinks she's a warrior already' taunted Jason as he slowed to a walk to stand in front of her. Out the corner of her eye, Amelia saw Ben move to her left to try and get behind her. Pathetic, she thought savagely. l know street kids that are more discrete. But she would not blame the enemy for being an idiot. As Ben moved forward, Amelia pivoted on her right foot spinning around. Throwing her weight behind her foot, she landed a kick in the soft stomach tissue of Ben, making him double over reaching. Throwing her foot quickly into his bent face, she broke his nose with a sickening crack, spinning back with her weight perfectly balanced she evaluated her two remaining opponents.

'Some how l don't think so' Amelia retorted, before turning her attention to Andrew.

Fear mixed with surprise crossed Jason's face. While Andrew roared with anger at the damage Amelia had done to his twin. With more grace then his twin, Andrew shot forward feinting a punch at Amelia's left, which she blocked. Quickly pulling back he got his fist into Amelia's right eye socket. Pain flashed through the right side of her face. Hearing the dull crack, Amelia knew that was another splinted cheek bone. Grabbing his reseeding fist and holding it with her right hand. Amelia punched as hard as she could at Andrew's nose, which broke with such force it threw him from his feet. She hated hitting an enemy while they were down, but if she didn't he would come up behind her, she threw her foot into Andrew stomach making him gasp for the air that was driven from his lungs. Turning to Jason, all Amelia saw was a fist, for a split second then she was stumbling back. Trying to regain her balance, she backed up against the cliff wall for support.

Watching she saw yellow gift fly to Andrew on the ground making him get up. Looking to the source, Amelia felt sick. Jason's yellow gift glowed over both Andrew _and_ Ben. He had made them better and now she was injured and they were not.

'Looks like we have an injured _and_ cornered little girl' said Ben with glee as he moved forward with the others. No no no. this can't happen. I can't let them get me, Amelia told herself hurriedly. Starting to panic at the realisation that they had closed her in, blocking all her exists.

'So, you thought you could insult me and get away with it huh?' asked Jason sneering at her. Amelia opened her mouth to retort but Jason cut across her.

'_Girls_ shouldn't be allowed to come here' he said moving ever closer, 'They should stay at home and be mothers and _nothing_ more, because that's all their good for' he said laughing mockingly. Anger chorused through her veins. Only good to be mothers? Amelia shaking with anger at the jib that she would only ever be a mother and lady. Standing up straight she spoke as clearly as she could through her broken nose.

'I will be a warrior, you'll see' she shot back before he could cut her off again. 'And I'll be more of a warrior then you'll ever be' she said bitterly. Jason turned crimson with rage.

'Why you dare-' Jason had come close enough for Amelia to spit at him. Whipping the spit from his face with a shaking hand, he motioned for them all the get her at once.

As they threw them selves at her, Amelia threw her arms up with a cry to defend herself. Her palms turned outward. Gold light flashed through the clearing, throwing the boys away from her. Opening her eyes to see why she wasn't being plummeted right now, Amelia saw the gold light shinning from her hands. Lurching to her feet, with a squeak she saw light coming from her wrist, her sleeve had fallen back as she threw them out to defend herself. While the swirling marks were black, the gold light of her apparent gift shone as an outline of the swirls. Looking around she saw al three boys were unconscious on the ground. Checking each one to make sure they weren't dead, she found they were breathing fine and pulse rates were correct. Something told her they would all wake up soon, so as fast as she could manage she ran back to her room. Without looking to see if Marcus was in, Amelia threw herself into her room slamming the door behind her. Quickly washing the blood from her hands and face, she pushed her nose back into its some what correct position. There was a knock at her door, making her cringe. She didn't think Marcus was home, opening the door she saw him standing there with a cup of herbal tea and bandages, shaking his head.

'Come and sit out here' he ordered turning around and setting everything on the table and pointing at a table. Gingerly Amelia walked over and sat in the pointed chair. While he cleaned the cuts and scraps she had picked up, Marcus got the story out of her. Motioning her forward, he placed a hand on her nose which gave a small crack. Making Amelia flinch at the pain of her nose going back to normal. Marcus pulled away his red gift glowing faintly for a few moments before fading completely.

'So after all these years, your gift finally developed' he said sitting back as Amelia drained the rest of her tea. Amelia nodded and stood, setting the cup down. Marcus quickly got up, aware of what happen the last time things went this way. But Amelia didn't fall down.

'I'm going to go have breakfast' she said walking out of the room. Marcus shook his head even after all these years she could still surprise his with her response to something. It was luck, she thought to herself. If she hadn't left so early every morning then by the time she had got back, been cleaned up and got to breakfast she would be late.

Grabbing her breakfast she walked quickly with her head down and sat in the spot, Ryan moved over so she could sit next to him in front of Greg and Jake.

'What happened to you?' whispered Ryan as Sauler walked into the hall and they all stood for the prayer. Amelia waited until the prayer was said and everyone had say and started eating before answering.

'I had a bit of trouble this morning' she replied vaguely, 'Why?' she asked before shoving foot into her mouth. Once she had finished Amelia looked up to see Ryan looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

'What?' she asked defensively. Ryan opened his mouth to speak but stopped half way and pointed to the door way. They all looked toward to door to see Jason, Ben and Andrew walk in _extremely_ late. Lord Sauler's voice rose above the clatter of plates and cutlery.

'Jason of Mallsbrook, Ben of Hellworth and Andrew of Hellworth report to me after the meal had ended' he said frowning at the boys. All three boys bowed stiffly and collected their things. Greg and Jake turned back from looking at the door to look at Ryan and Amelia.

'What do you reckon made them all so late?' asked Jake in a low voice. Greg and Ryan shook their heads. When Jake looked at her, Amelia shrugged and went back to eating.

'Why do you ask if something happened?' she asked wiping her hands on her napkin.

Ryan looked at her in disbelief 'Well it could be the fact that you have a huge bruise coming up around your eye and nose' he said picking up his tray and carrying it to the washers.

'Oh...alright then' said Amelia sheepishly as she too carried her tray over. Pushing her out the door and telling the others they would be there in a moment, Ryan led her away down the hall.

'What- Where are we going?' she demanded, trying to get out around his hands which were pushing her in the back at a great rate.

'We need to get you to a healer, before Lord Sour sees that eye and nose and asks where it came from' he replied firmly pushing her into the infirmary. Inside Neal was re-wrapping a bandage on a soldiers leg. When he saw the two had been running, and the growing black eye and bruised nose on Amelia he grinned and handed over the bandaging to a novice near by. Moving over he indicated for Amelia to hop up onto the bench, which she did.

'So you got into trouble already' he said briskly walking over, aware that they would be in a rush to get to practice. Without waiting for a reply he placed one hand over her eye and one on her nose. With a small pop Amelia felt her nose go _all_ the way back to normal and the swelling on her eye go down.

'Who did your eye?' asked Neal as she hopped down. Amelia looked up and saw a slight frown between Neal's brows and wondered if she should tell.

'U mm...my manservant sir' she said cautiously. The frown disappeared into a grin on Neal's face.

'I thought so, Marcus always did his healing's 3/4's of the way. Tell him something for me will you?' asked Neal as he walked them to the door. Amelia nodded.

'Tell him to just send you here when you hurt yourself, I'll deal with it quicker than him' he said with an impish grin and shut the door behind them. Running to join the pages, Ryan and Amelia breathed with relief. There had been a hold up in the hall, because of a fight between two squires. Making all of the pages late together because Sauler had had to break the fight up.

Once the breakfast things had been cleared away and the fight between the squires broken up, the pages moved out into the practice yard where they always did their riding. Lord Sauler walked up in front of the group with a man and a woman.

'Right children, this is Shang Lion' he pointed to a wiry man with balding blonde hair, 'And this is Shang Cheetah' said Sauler pointing to the woman who was short but looked like she could run faster than the eye could see. 'They will be your instructors in Shang unarmed combat so listen to what they or suffer my unpleasantness' he said grinning menacingly at them all so they could see all of his teeth.

So they practised low kicks first in a line so that the Shangs could see them. At first it was easy but as the moved from low to medium kicks the muscles in all of their legs began to strain. Amelia's muscles after years of running and kicking started to show their apparent strength. As they got to high kicks, Amelia started to feel the strain, that the others had felt in the middle of low kicks. From kicks they changed to blocks of all of the kicks, as soon as the Shangs had thought they had it they moved them into pairs for half and hour to practice, while making them do it to a count. The Shang cheetah had come to rest in front of her. Suddenly the Cheetah ordered a halt and pointed at one boy in the line and urged him forward.

'Name?' she barked at him. The boy cleared his throat.

'Callen of Rosefall' he said, this was the boy that had been friends with Jason but insisted on sitting with her friends now, even though he never spoke. The Cheetah nodded and turned to Amelia and urged her forward.

'Name?' she asked just as briskly, once Amelia had given her name, the Cheetah proceeded to move her and Callen a distance apart from one another.

'Right' said the Cheetah facing the eager group of pages, 'We're going to see how well you two do without a count' she said moving them in front of each other. The other pages formed a wide circle around the pair too watch. The Lion walked over with padding which both of them put on. Amelia felt sweat beads rolling down her back, it was hot in this suit. She would have preferred to get hurt than wear this but she refused to complain. Knights don't complain they just do as their told, she told herself forcefully as she prepared to go.

'Go' barked the Cheetah. Amelia focused on Callen. He moved forward with a kick aimed at her left leg, faster than she had expected. She dodged it not having time to do a block.

'Come on girl, block like you were taught to' growled some one from the side. Spinning as Callen moved in with another unbelievably quick kick this time aimed at her stomach, Amelia saw that it was Sauler that had spoken. With a start she saw grim pleasure on his face at her doing things wrong, next to him Jason stood with an eager look on her face. Spinning back to face Callen she blocked the next kick with her arms crossed over, catching his foot in triangle made by her arms. Turning it quickly, Callen was thrown off balance. Catching his eye, Amelia saw something that made her want to back up. He was _purposely _trying to hurt her. Well that just wont do, thought Amelia gritting her teeth. Ducking under the kick he aimed at her head, she caught his foot as he pulled it back. Sharply turning it with all her strength, Amelia spun Callen over making him land on his back. It wasn't a move the Shangs had taught today, but she knew it was one of their moves.

'Just do the moves taught _girl_' barked Sauler again. Ignoring him, Amelia watched Callen spring back up. Before he could make for another attack, Amelia moved in. Feinting a kick at his left, he blocked it before he could see her jump back and throw her foot into his stomach before jumping back again and throwing a high kick at his left shoulder. Dropping down onto her right arm, Amelia swung her legs under Callen making him drop. Before the thought of getting up even entered his mind she had her foot pressing down hard on his ribs making it hard for him to breath.

Puffing slightly, 'Yield' ordered Amelia looking down at him with a glare that could peel paint. Callen nodded and with some difficulty, 'Yield' he said tightly. Removing her foot she offered her hand to him. Callen looked at it for a moment before sneering at her. Amelia shrugged and walked over to her friends while, Callen turned his back on them and walked back to Jason, Ben and Andrew. Wasting no time the Cheetah and Lion grabbed more people to do the same thing. No one spoke to her, and Amelia was glad. She didn't feel like explaining herself to anyone right now. As the noon bell rang through the grounds, the pages trudged back to the palace going for baths before they ate lunch and take more lessons.

At the back of the group Amelia walked slowly so that anyone who wanted to have words with her couldn't. Without a sound the Cheetah appeared at her side.

'You make them nervous' she said bluntly, without looking at Amelia. The girl looked up at the Shang surprised.

'Do l?' she asked her surprise in her voice, the Cheetah nodded.

'At first you seemed to struggle with the exercise against the boy' she said speaking about her fight against Callen, 'Then you took over when no one expected you too, they can see you have surprises now and that your unpredictable. That will make them weary of you and possibly making them your enemy's' she said without sympathy as they continued to walk to the palace. Amelia shrugged.

'I value a good enemy, it will keep me on my toes' she said as bluntly as the Cheetah, startling a laugh from the woman.

'My my you will make them nervous, if your always like this' said the Cheetah. Turning to the girl she held out her hand, which Amelia took gratefully.

'It was a pleasure to meet you Amelia of Snowsworth, Guardian of the World' said the Cheetah before turning down the path. Amelia stood stock still, the Shang knew? How could she know?

'How could you know?' she blurted out as the Shang walked away. The Cheetah turned and grinned up at Amelia.

'A blind man could see your a god touched, take care Amelia. The vessels of gods have hard lives. Talk to The Protector of the Small, the Lioness or the Wildmage if you want proof of that' she said before turning back down the hill and running into the palace faster than Amelia knew she would ever manage. A bell ringing throughout the grounds brought Amelia out of her trance. Running to her room she changed and went to lunch.

Throughout her lessons that afternoon her thought kept wondering to what the Cheetah had said and the memory of the goddess appearing. After her lessons Amelia went to the Library located in the pages wing with her friends to do the days work. Discretely as she took out books on the past Immortals wars and on Tortalian and Yamani etiquette Amelia took out an extensive volume naming all the gods worshipped in Tortall and the eastenlands surrounding Tortall.

That night by the light of the candle on her beside table. Amelia flicked through the volume of gods, searching. As the watch called the midnight hour Amelia was about to give up when she found her. Her goddess. There was a picture of her, showing her dressed in armour with the swirling symbols on it. The goddess was called Maolán**(AN),** she was the warrior goddess. It said she had not appeared for over 5 centuries and worshipped little for little remembered she existed. Just as Amelia felt satisfied at finding her goddess and who she was, she saw there was more about her. At the bottom of the page it said:

The Prophecy made by the last servant of Maolán:

_The chosen will come forth,_

_Driven by the need to defend, the prove,_

_She will hold the key to the survival of men,_

_At her feet the world will lie,_

_At the turning of the tides,_

_Her time will come,_

_The great peril of man kind will arise,_

_With her will stand the two before her,_

_She will save the world or she will destroy it,_

_The chosen one will hold the key,_

_Before all else is down she will learn her hardest lessons,_

_A become who she was born to be..._

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone just thought I'd let you know where l got the goddess name from. The word Maolán is an ancient Irish word meaning warrior. I use Celtic words because l myself am very interested in the Celt's and their history. The name Maolán is pronounced, May lawn, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Bye bye

Warrior


	7. Power

**Power**

In the weeks after Amelia had made her dicovery about Godess Maolan, nothing strange had happened. Her lessons continued as normal to move from the basics that she had known for many years into more difficult subjects such as history and now magic. After a number of long and tiering dissucssions with Marus, he and Amelia both agreed that keeping her gift from the knowledge of the palace mages would be a very bad idea and so with the beginning of a new week, Amelia stepped into Mage Training with Ryan for the very first time.

The master of this subject was not your normal scholar, but the black robbed master, Numair Salmlin. The most scatterbrained yet brilliant and powerful mage in all of Tortall. As Amelia and Ryan walked in Numair took notice as Ryan showed Amelia where they would sit and work for the lesson.

'Ah our new student has joined us' Numair said walking over smiling friendly. Looking at her Numair saw strenght in this girl, well she's going to need it to survive eight years of this he thought. But that wasn't the ony thing he saw, once he had the class reading through the text book he handed out and taking notes on magical concelment, Numiar adjusted his magical site to focus on Amelia. Lets see what this girls made of he thought to himself, easing his site to focus on her power wasn't hard but took awhile, but soon enough Numair saw it. That burning ball of power that they called the Gift. Shifting his vision he saw something that he had never thought he would enncounter. He had known people with huge amounts of Gift and Wildmagic before, he and his wife Daine were examples of that. But he had never thought some one could have _both._

Looking more deeply at this power than he intended he saw that it was slowly growing, now that was strange, gifts weren't meant to grow like living things but expand over long peroids of time, yet this girls gift was growing right before his magically enhanced eyes. Suddenly something changed, at the back of his mind Numair registered that Amelia had become aware of his probbing, and suddenly it was like his power slid over uslessly as if her mind and power was concelled behind a glass wall. Startled he pulled back to see the class chating and working, except Amelia. She sat in her seat rigidly, staring at him with shocked eyes. Numair swore at himself for making his presence in her mind known. When the bell went he stood and spoke as the class packed up and prepared to move off.

'I want a two hundred word summary on what you read today to be handed in tomorrow, Amelia could l have a word with you please?' he asked in a conversational tone. As the rest of the class moved out, Amelia stayed behind looking at the floor.

Numair sighed inwardly, he had made this girl wary of him when she need not be, bad move man he told himself. Walking over he sat on the desk in front of her so she wouldn't have to look up at him, begin almost twice her height. Amelia shifted uncomfortably, she had been sitting in the class enjoying begin able to work and talk at the same time when she had become vagley aware of something shifting in her mind, she had ignored it at first but when her arm had began to twing she had focused on what the hell it was, finding the presence in her mind almost immedeatly was a shock but even more so to realise that it was Master Salmlin. Realising that he hadn't meant to cause her discomforte was easy enough all she had to do was look at the sorry look on his face right now but she still wasn't happy about the fact he was looking.

'Amelia l'm very sorry about what happened l swear by mithros l was only trying to gadue your power' he said a sorrowful look on his face. Amelia nodded.

'It's fine sir' after a pause she asked, 'So did you find what you were looking for?' she asked politley. Numair's sharp eyes caught her, she didn't look away. He nodded.

'Yes l did and you need to come with me to Duke Gareth right now, we have much to discuss in terms of where your education now goes' he said striding forward and holding to door open for her. Numbly Amelia followed the master down the corridors to the Dukes study where she was told to wait for over an hour while discussions went on behind the closed doors of the Dukes personal quarters. Finally the men emerged but they were not alone, with them, Amelia realised who must have come through another door ajoining to the Dukes rooms was Danie the Wildmage and the King Johnothen of Conte. Amelia sprang to her feet quickly and bowed deeply to the King as he come to rest in front of her along with all these other people.

'Page Amelia, l wasn't counting on meeting you so soon but it seems fate has a way of bringing people together' said the king smling at her, inviting her to do the same. She did not being able to deny this handsome man that would rule her life once she had her sheild, even more than he did now.

'Amelia, Master Numiar, while searching your abilitys as he does with everyone of his pupuils, he came across a discovery' stated the King in a very business like voice. 'He found that you not only possess a great deal of gift, enough to become only of our second most powerful mage under master Salmlin but you also hold wild magic as well". Amelia froze. This could not be happening. Animals had always liked her, yes. But to have magic with them, that was impossible. She had known children at home that could talk to animals, and she had heared all the stories about Daine but her? All she wanted to do was to be a knight, to stay away from her father and live her own life. She didn't want this, she didn't need this right now, not after the Mark. Seeing the overwhelmed look on her face, Jon quickly continued.

"We have luckly two perfect teachers for you for your ability's, we will remove you from the group magic class once Master Numiar see's that your surpassing the levels of everyone else, that wont be for some time we think though since your starting late. Daine will now take your evenings, with wild magic lessons, so only that will change at the moment. I will have to inform..." Unknown to the king, Amelia heared not a word of that, from the moment he had began to speak again she had dived deep into her self. Searching through that fizzy, pleaseant feeling she now knew for magic, she saw that in the centre of the gold, which was her Gift, a different power. Surrounded by the gold was a rainbow, a swirling colourful mass that was ever shifting and changing. With a start she realised that this was her wild magic, ever taking on another form. She watched it with internal eyes, mesmerised by the colours and movement, slowly but surely without her notice. She began to fall into it.

Numiar had been talking with Daine and about this amazing accurance, when he and the King felt something change. Turning sharply, they both saw what was happening but before they could do anying a blinding flash of gold filled the room. An everything stopped. Amelia resurfacing from her swim in her power, looked around giddily. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. Except one figure. One in gold, swirling armour.

"Oh my" breathed Amelia falling to her knees at the feet of her godess. The shinning figure walked forward to rest a hand on Amelia's head, causing a jolt to travel through the girl, but still the hand remained.

"You have discovered what you are Amelia" said the god, the sound of galloping horses vibrating through every word she said. "Now you must put this in motion, work hard for the time where you will be tested approches quickly, you must use both of your powers to save those you will come to love". As quickly as she had come, Maolán began to fade. But before she had faded completely she turned and touched Amelia's arm, pressing a glowing digit to Amelia's mark, making the gold burn from within and saying "You will not be alone for this journey, my chosen, you will have help", and with that the godess was gone and movement and life was restored to the world around her.

As if no time had passed both the King and Numair shot forward to Amelia, Numair only just catching the girl before she hit the ground. Holding the girl in his arms Numair looked up at the King and said in a low voice so that only he could what he was about to say, "The gods are involved once more, Jon" he said, dark eyes completely serious. Jon nodded and straightened addressing the room of people. "This girl must be watched, guarded at all times, she something of vital importance to this kingdom and somehow l have to feeling to other kingdoms as well" he looked at each person as he spoke. Turing to Numair and Daine, he said "She must learn control of both her powers soon, you both did great damage when you were learning, it will only be twice as bad for her. She is Tortall's future, l'm not sure how but she is. If a god is taking interest in her and her alone we must be ready to help her". Looking around the room once more, the king nodded and left.

The others milled around for a few minuets before attempting to move Amelia, quickly and clocked in invisibility Numair moved Amelia to her room, explaining quickly to Guradsman Marcus what had happened, he left the room with a whisper, "Gods take care of you Amelia, the king feels it and so do l. Your going to effect all our futures one day soon".

**Thanks every1 for waiting so patiently, i'm so sorry i took so long but i've been supa busy with moving house and finishing skool, but its all good now. I'm on a roll again. Hope you like it!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**luv ya's all xoxo**

**Warrior**


	8. Chapter 8

Control

Time passed in the palace. Slowly everything fell into routine. Amelia would wake before dawn, going running, once the sun had started to creep past the horizon, she would return to the palace to bathe. From there she would finish the work she had been to tiered to do the night before, she would meet her friends then in the hall for breakfast, at which they would move off to the classrooms. First she would head to mathamtics and statistics, followed by reading and writing. Next would come History, Other Nations and then Lunch. After she had eaten she would be hurried off to the practice yards outside where she now continued unarmed combat, staff fighting which soon developed into sword fighting, riding, jousting and archery. From here Amelia would trudge off to the bathe's once more to be clean for Magic. First Gift and then Wild. Numiar and Daine worked her hard, this was the most draining part of her day in fact, even after being hit and pounded all day by her classmates, being dumped on the ground by Thunder because she clipped him with her lance and falling down a set of stairs. But slowly, ever so slowly she began to improve, as things fell into routine Amelia worked harder, improving fast in everything she did.

Marcus walked the rampet circuit before turning and repeating it again. This was relaxing being on duty at dusk, he didn't normally get duty at this time and it was nice for a change. He thought back to the months gone by. They'd arrivied at the palace just under a year ago and so many things had happened since then, but the most impressive thing to him was that people around him had started to notice his girl. Sure, people had laughed and pointed when she first started and seemed unable to cope but now, now people saying things like 'she's so good with a staff' and 'you should see her ride' it was things like that, that made him proud. He'd seen the change in her, himself. When they'd arrvied she'd talked lots, not that he didn't enjoy talking to her but she was very open about everything, easily excitable. But now? Now Amelia walked tall, with measured steps. She was strong, she no longer had that little bit of baby fat, she was not big like the boys but capable, lean with muscle. Much quieter now, she possessed an air of dignity and when she did speak, people listened. His girl had made people respect her. He grinned crazily for a second enjoying the moment, that he was watching this girl grow up while her own father had forgotten about her. He was, Marcus thought, the luckiest man, to be watching this girl grow up.

---

Exam time came and with it, panic. Boys that were lazy in class now paniced because they were not prepared but Amelia stayed calm and collected. Teachers didn't notice this at first but as the weeks went on they saw the difference between her and the rest of the of her classes. The only thing she paniced in was magic, after struggling to gain control over not only her gift but her wild magic as well. Amelia had had little time to practice her spells. On the day of the exam she woke sweating after living through another nightmere. As she entered the mess hall, her friends waved to her but on her way to the table she heared a shout. Every head turned to watch all thick black smoke swirled its way under the kitchen doors that lead into the mess hall. Dropping her things on the closest table Amelia ran forward into the kitchen to see the scene of devestation before her. Everything was on fire. But as she was trying to pull two of the kitchen hands out, one pointed to a figure on the ground near a buring stove. The cook, unconcioius. Amelia tried to find a way through to him but the flames were to strong to get close enough to get him out. Panic threatened to enlope her but she impatiently pushed it aside and focused on that burning inside of her that caused her to wake shaking in the middle of the night.

If l can do this, she thought, then l'll have proved to myself l have control. Slowly but surely the magic rose at her touch and gentley streamed gold ribbons out of her fingers onto the flames. At first nothing seemed to happen but soon the flames were dropping to the point where they were nothing but glowing embers. Amelia quickly moved over to the cook and heaved him over her shoulder out into the clear air of the mess hall before returning to kitchen. She quickly put out the rest of the flames but as she struggled to stop the flow of magic, as she felt it starting to drain her. Her mark began to glow faintly, at the site of it Amelia concentrated harder and the magic stopped. She'd done it, all by herself. Feeling elatited despite the exhustan that the exersice had brought on, she walked out of the kitchen into the mess which had been cleared for safety reasons just as Numiar ran in with Sauler right behind him. Numiar stopped up short from seeing her covered in soot with burn marks on her clothes. Quickly he walked over to her and the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned crease between his brows as he walked past into the kitchen. Amelia nodded fatigue now starting to plauge her bones. But even as Sauler marched over with the 'your-so-dead-right-now' look on his face, Amelia couldn't muster the energy to panic.

"What the hell were you thinking Snowsworth? Huh?" he growled at her as Numair stepped back into the hall.

"Hold up there Sauler" Numair said smiling at Amelia. Sauler turned to growl at the mage.

"What?" he snapped, looking from the page to the smiling mage.

"It seems that Amelia has just completed a complex piece of magic without realising it" he said still smiling. Amelia shook her head tieredly.

"All l did was put the flames out" she said looking at the mage who was shaking his head in disagreement.

"No Amelia thats not correct, you managed to put out the flames yes, but at the same time you automaticly supported the entire room with magic to stop the burning roof from coming down on you and the kitchen servants." he said turning to Sauler.

"My lord, I'll ask you to excuse Amelia from the rest of her lessons today as she has drained herself in completing her exam in control" he said grinning at Amelia who couldn't help but grin back. Numair placed his hand behind her back and walked her from the room before Sauler could disagree.


End file.
